Twilight Fluff
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: This is my first twilight be good! Fluff for all of the character couples! Japer Alice Chapter One. Emmett and Rosalie Chapter Two Read And Review!
1. Jasper And Alice

Inseparable (Alice and Jasper)

In the reflection of the twilight, two unnatural beings stood face-to-face, adoration gleaming in their eyes as the golden orbs flecked over the opposite beings face. The boy shook his bouncey blonde hair from his face and twirled a lock over the girl's ebony locks around his finger.

"Ah, Alice," he mummbled so softly not anyone in the desolate area who dared to pass would hear, but the girl, Alice, smiled brightly and placed her hands to his shoulders. He continued. "Alice, love, I want to ask you something so very special to my heart."

"Yes, Jasper?" she whispered, with a silvery bell tinkle to her voice, looking up at him. She wasn't anywhere near his height.

"I know, that, for a very long time you've been wanting this." the boy, Jasper said, tucking Alice's dark curl behind her ear. "And I'm sure this timing couldn't be better, for now I'm ultimatly sure."

Alice smiled, as though she already knew what he was going to say, which she did. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were vampires with extraodinary powers. Small, sweet Little Alice was the most radiant thing in the clearing, her short, curlyish, spikyish ebony hair compellant with the darkness of the sky and the radiation of the mood, her amber eyes were dazzling like gemstones as she watched he soulmate. She swayed a bit with such grace, her pale pink dress moved in the stillness of the night as she bit her lip anxiously.

Jasper smiled, setting down on one knee, his black dress pants squelching a bit in the mud. He didn't notice. Jasper's unnatural talent was to bring out emotions in people around him, even if they were all too reluctant too feel so, the anxiety was working perfectly on Alice, though she knew what was comming. His golden hair fluttered like Alice's dress in the ripple of wind that so gently passed by, the hem of his blue t-shirt lifted less than an inch then back down.

"Alice, my dear Alice." Jasper began. "Our existance together has been more than a thrill, more than the most extravagant thing ever. I think that-no, I know that-you are the greatest thing that's happened to me in my afterlife.

Since we've met in Philadelphia, that diner that holds the greatest piece of my afterlife. That night, everything changed prespective for me, everytime I closed my eyes I only saw you and I only _see_ you." He paused a moment to watch her eyes sparkle more, but listening contently. "Alice, you have been more than I ever deserved, more than I was ever willed to have. If I you never Saw me in your vision, my life would be aimless and..wrong."

Alice put a finger to his lips, a small smile still on her face. She removed her finger and replaced them with her lips brushing softly to his. "Jasper, you are the one who completed me. I was alone, I was...afraid. But I Saw you, and I knew you were the one." she whispered. "My Jasper you are and Your Alice I am. Nothing will ever change that and nothing would have changed that."

"You're too kind to me, Alice."

"You're too perfect to me. But our love together is the greatest."

He stood up, regaining his height, needing to say things before he claimed what he brouth her to this feild for. He embraced her, held her close to him; his head bent so his lips were at her ear. "My beautiful Alice, whose radiance is so brilliant that the sun and the moon and the stars combined cower in your presence and envy your every delicate step." A small hint of pink flushed over Alice's beautiful, pure, stone face, she looked down, smiling bashfully. He always had a was to make her smile. "You are my reason, Alice, and that's why-" he bent down on his knee again, pulling a box from his pocket. "-I want to know something. Mary Alice Brandon, will you truely be the meaning of my existance, will you be mine?-Will you marry me?"

Alice pulled him back to his feet and let him put the ring on her third finger on her left hand. She kissed him in response, then pulled away smiling. "Though I have always been yours, yes." she replied, beaming with happiness.

He grinned so happily that he was beaming too. Jasper lifted Alice from the ground and spun her in the air, she giggled with delight, holding onto him, for he kept her safe always. Alice locked her arms around his neck as he did the same to her waist. They were still, Jasper standing on the grass carpet, the tip of Alice's toes on Jasper's shoes. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like hours, only staring at each other silently, not even blinking. Their spiritual connction was so vibrant, anything in a hundred foot radious would be happy and warm from the two vampires standing in the field.

"My dearest Alice, you are my light. You are my existance. Thank you." whispered Jasper in her ears.

Alice's smile dimmed to a normal but breathtaking smile. "Jasper, you are _my_ light, _my_ existance. Thank _you._"

They both laughed a little, a silver bell against sandpaper, yet still charming.

"Nothing will ever break our bond." promised Alice, hugging Jasper. He hugged her back, his silnce agreeing. They stood for a moment or so more, until Alice finally broke free and pulle don Jasper's hand. "Shall we go celebrate and explain?"

"We shall." said Jasper, smiling and binding his hand to hers. She skipped and he walked, both at the same pace, back to their car. They drove with music playing as though just backround, as Alice stared at him as he drived, talking animatedly about the plans for the wedding. Jasper grinned at wild, little Alice, nodding and glancing at her every now and then.

The drive was short as they came back to their concieled home. They ran and skipped up to the house, hand-in-hand, laughing. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the family room quietly. Emmett was in the garage working on his truck, and Rosalie was up in her room.

"Everyone come here!" Alice cried out. In a second they were all there.

"Alice. dear. what's wrong?" asked Esme worried.

Alice beamed and looked to Jasper who nodded. "Esme, Carlisle." she said slowly, then turned. "Rosalie, Emmett." She smiled and looked at Jasper, then back. "Jasper and I are getting married."


	2. Emmett And Rosalie

Emmett and Rosalie Fluff

"Finally, I've got the engine purring!" cheered the blonde wisps of hair as it pulled from under they car. A pale hand extracted from under the pure silk and pushed it behind a set of ears Behind the mop of golden silk was a too-beatiful-to-be-true face as though carved freshly from stone, or maybe snow. The beautiful being looked up with amber eyes as she straightened her pink skirt, wiping bits of dirt off of it. She was looking up at another being.

A large, muscular boy with curly brown hair was towering over her, grinning wide as he picked the girl up. His skin was compellant to hers, pale and stone-like and extremely beautiful. His muscules were bulking through his black t-shirt, and he cradled the girl in his arms like a child, kissing her deeply on the lips. "Nice hob, Rosalie." he comlimented, setting her down and putting his arm around her shoulders.

The girl, Rosalie, smiled and leaned her head on his chest. "Anything for you, Emmett." she replied, her voice smoothe as silk and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Ah, Rosie, you're too good to me." sighed Emmett as they walked back into the house.

Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper were out hunting. Alice took Esme shopping so they were home alone. Emmett took a seat on the couch and pulled Rosalie on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head back on his chest as he put his feet up on the couch.

"Emmett, what you said about me being to good to you," Rosalie started, looking up at him. "It's the oppositte. You're too good for me, Emmett."

Emmett smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Don't say that, Rosie, never say that. Do you know what I'd be like without you?" he asked.

"Burdenless?"

He chuckled. "Don't talk about yourself like that, Rosalie." he scolded with a childish grin still on his face. "You're not a burden to me. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you're a better mechanic than me WHICH I envy by the way."

Rosalie's laugh echoed around the room, the golden sound so delicate it travled lightly. "Emmett, you're too flattering." she said,, still smiling.

"You're too down on yourself sometimes, Rosie." he sighed, and began to strok her hair. "You need a good flattering. And you can always come to me because I flatter you bestest."

She laughed more, and turned to face him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Do you ever think about what it'd be like if we were still human?" asked Rosalie. "If we met and married and had children..."

"I think about that a lot." sighed Emmett. "About being a father. It feels nice in a dream."

"Do you think...we could one day adopt?" asked Rosalie hopeful. "You know that all I've ever wanted was..."

"A child, yes. But would you want them to be like us? Be a cold, blood-hungry monster?" asked Emmett.

"I wouldn't want that for anyone. I didn't want it for Bella. And I'm sorry that I'm the reason you're this way." sighed Rosalie. Emmett patted her back and shushed her.

"Never apologize. If you hadn't, I would've never met you. I would've never married the most beautiful woman in the world. The funniest, strongest, nicest person I've ever met. You're my soul-mate, Rosalie." Emmett explained. "Without you, I'm nothing."

Rosalie's hug tightened and she cuddled closer to him. "That's exactly how I feel, Emmett." she whispered. "Without you, I'm nothing..."

"Without me, everyone's nothing." he said grinning, making Rosalie giggle again.

"You always know how to make me laugh." she said.

"You always need a good laugh."

She giggled more and looked up, pressing her stone lips to his, creating a perfect conclusion to their beautiful moment, becuase Esme and Alice came bustling through the door with millions of shopping bags in their arms.

"Rosalie!" Alice called, running in the room. "We bought you new clothes too! Come try them on!"

Rosalie smiled and quickly pecked Emmett once more and stood up, allowing Alice to wisp her from the room and upstairs with Esme to try on all of the new clothes they bought from Port Angeles. Emmett stays on the couch, closing his eyes as though about to fall asleep which was absurd, because he couldn't sleep. But he sat there for the hour or so, while the girls were trying on the new clothes upstairs, thinking. Thinking about a human life with Rosalie, with children, and grand-children, and maybe even grea-grandchildren. He smiled at those thoughts he created, and kept them fresh in his mind as he lay there on the couch, alone in his small sanctuary, bored out of his mind.


End file.
